


Amicable Amity

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, NaNoWriMo, Name-Calling, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 2: 100 Word Drabbles(Alternate Title: The Suffering of Tsukishima Kei)Kei mildly tolerates the team at best, gets furiously annoyed by them at worse. The following drabbles exemplify his feelings towards his fellow teammates once he's trapped in a storage room with them.Directly inspired by some of the prompts inmy other fic, but can definitely be read alone. Warning for Tsukki calling his friends a bunch ofslightly ableist(?)names, but I promise he actually likes them.





	Amicable Amity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crows in 50 Sentences (more or less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493075) by [jercydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee). 



> Each section is a traditional drabble (i.e. exactly 100 words) all stitched together to create this story. Horrifically unbeta’d, so please forgive any mistakes. ~~I’ll definitely edit this when I’m not racing against a deadline lol /o\~~
> 
> Shout-out to Pat-friend for listening to me whine about this fic ♥
> 
>  **ETA 2019/01/28:**  
>  Now edited for minor errors!

They were  _told_  that the storage room’s lock was broken. They were _told_  that it was going to be replaced by the end of the week. They were _told_  to be careful with it, to have some sort of doorstop ready so people could safely lock away all the equipment without trapping someone inside. They were told this _multiple times_  throughout the week.

Azumane-san already had it happen to him, and no one wanted to repeat that fiasco again. Kei remembers the captain’s tired expression once they got their ace out.

Of course, misfortune enjoys annoying Kei at every opportunity.

* * *

“You’re kidding me,” Kei sighs, “the five of us are trapped in here because you two knuckle heads didn’t think to prop it open?”

“You didn’t do it either, Stingyshima!”

“Because _I_  was busy trying to pull you idiots apart before you broke something else!”

“Then what about Yamaguchi?” Kageyama mumbles. His accusing tone makes Kei want to throttle him again.

“I tried stopping the fight between you and Tsukki,” Yamaguchi answers, sounding sheepish.

“It is _not_  Yamaguchi’s fault,” he says sternly, “so don’t you dare try pinning the blame on him.”

“Aw, thanks, Tsukki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Haha, sorry!”

* * *

The storage room is small, definitely not big enough to fit five people comfortably, especially when three of them are over 180 cm.

Kei looks out the window, where lights from outside peek through. They talked about shoving Hinata through it, but the tiny moron angrily argued otherwise. At one point, Kageyama had the audacity to look at Yachi, who was technically the smallest, but Hinata punched him in the arm before he allowed the train of thought continue.

In the end, both of them were too big to fit, so they tried coming up with other ways of escaping.

* * *

“SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR, _PLEASE!!_ ” Hinata screams, fists banging on the entrance. “ _WE’RE TRAPPED!!_ ”

“ _Shut up, dumbass!_ ” Kageyama barks, and for once Kei is relieved to see The King’s anger come in handy. “Everyone already left to change! Nobody will hear you!”

“You might also break the door...” Yachi adds quietly.

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Hinata asks. “If we break it down maybe we can get out.”

“ _No_ ,” Kei interjects. “We barely have enough club money to fix the _lock_ , much less replace the entire _door_ , idiot.”

Hinata groans, and Kei rolls his eyes at his childish pout.

* * *

Now, they all sit on the dusty floor, the room poorly lit with flickering fluorescents and the smallest bit of streetlight filtering in. Kei and Yamaguchi sit cross-legged in front of Kageyama and Hinata. Next to them, Yachi has her knees brought up to her chin.

Kei isn’t even sure how it happened. One moment, he was trying to stop the two morons from ripping each other’s faces off; the next, Yamaguchi was pulling him away from The (Stupid) King. It wasn’t until he heard the door shut with an echoing _SLAM!_  that he realized he made a big mistake.

* * *

The weirdo duo begins bickering about who is actually the dumber one.

“Oh my god, I’m going to die here with the two biggest morons on the planet,” he whines.

Yamaguchi whispers, “Thanks for not calling me an idiot, Tsukki.” Kei can hear the fondness in his voice, and he rolls his eyes.

“I’m not one of the idiots, Tsukishima-kun?” he hears Yachi’s timidly ask.

“God, _no_ ,” he immediately answers. Yachi is the smartest person in this room quite frankly. “Tweedle Dumb and Dumber arguing over there are.”

“That’s a little mean,” she says.

He huffs. “Serves them right though...”

* * *

The King can bite him for all Kei cares.

He’s stuck-up, overbearing, and super controlling. Kei hasn’t figured out yet if it’s better or worse that Kageyama is a prodigy, which could justify his actions.

What irritates Kei most is constantly being around him. It’s one thing to be annoyed by how good someone is from a distance, when they’re on the other side of the net; it’s completely something else to have them standing right next him on the court.

(Kei pointedly doesn’t think about how frustrating it is to be subpar in comparison. He’d rather fight Kageyama instead.)

* * *

“S-so, what do we do?” Yachi eventually wonders, her voice even tinier than usual.

Kei takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He thinks for a long minute before asking, “Does anyone have their phones?”

“No.”

“Nah.”

“Mine’s in the girls’ change room...”

“I have mine!”

Kei looks at Yamaguchi, grateful for good news. The screen’s light illuminates Yamaguchi’s freckled face when he opens his phone, and he whoops in celebration before typing away.

“I have battery and cell signal! I’ll text Ennoshita-san and hopefully he can open the door!”

He sighs in relief when Yamaguchi announces, “Okay, it sent!”

* * *

After a moment, Hinata hums, wondering, “Hey, Yachi-san, how did you get trapped in here with us anyway?”

“ _Oh!_ ” she squeaks. “I heard the commotion, then I tried helping Yamaguchi-kun break up the fight between Tsukishima-kun and Kageyama-kun.”

She sighs heavily, sounding so disappointed it’s as if she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. She sniffs, and to Kei’s alarm he realizes that she has tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” she mumbles eventually, throat hitching. “I should have made sure the door was left open before I helped out –”

“ _Yachi-san! It’s not your fault!_ ”

* * *

Kei honestly doesn’t know how Yachi does it.

She could make better use of her time instead of hanging out with all of them, but she has endless patience and is unfailingly kind.

He remembers when Hinata and Kageyama had that weird fight after their first Tokyo training camp, how heartbroken Yachi seemed whenever she saw them not talking. Kei _would have_  cared less if it weren’t for the fact that their issues translated on-court during games, which meant he was also responsible if they messed up.

He looks at the ceiling, wondering how he wound up looking after them.

* * *

Hinata smacks Kageyama on the back of the head.

“ _Ow!_ ” Kageyama yells. “What’d you hit me for, dumbass?!”

“We should apologize since _this is_ our  _fault,_ ” Hinata answers. The two of them begin to bicker again but it isn’t long before they bow their heads low.

“ _We’re sorry,_  Yachi-san, everyone. We’ve caused a lot of trouble for you.”

“ _Sorry..._ ” Kageyama quietly adds.

The humility in his voice amuses Kei greatly, so he can’t help but quip, “ _Wow,_  how gracious. It’s so rare seeing The King apologize sincerely.”

Kageyama growls, but Yamaguchi cuts them off with a warning. “Tsukki, that’s enough.”

* * *

Kei isn’t good with emotional things, he can admit that much. Yamaguchi always deals with that stuff easier than he does.

For the most part, Kei doesn’t care for others. It’s worked for him to mind his own business, to only be involved when it was absolutely necessary. Yamaguchi is the exception to Kei’s rule.

Yamaguchi needs more confidence—Kei’s known this since he met the guy. He meant it when he admitted that Yamaguchi somehow got cooler than him after their confrontation during their second Tokyo training camp.

It’s nice seeing him stand up for himself—against _Kei_ —once in a while.

* * *

Yamaguchi nudges his side. “Hey, we should probably apologize too.”

Kei sighs before answering with a grunt. He turns, nodding his head in a shallow bow towards Yachi.

“ _Sorry, Yachi-san!_ ” Yamaguchi says vehemently.

“ _Sorry,_ ” he mumbles.

“N-no, _no_ , it’s okay!” Yachi stutters. She sniffs, pulling on her jacket sleeve to wipe her eyes. After, she giggles softly. “I guess we all could have done something differently.”

“That’s true...” Hinata mutters. Yamaguchi hums quietly in agreement.

Kei wants to mention that if the weirdo duo never got into a fight in the first place they’d never be here, but he doesn’t.

* * *

Being the moon to Hinata’s sun is not Kei’s favourite thing. He knows that despite his awful technical skills, Hinata’s talent greatly outshines Kei's.

It’s the same as being around Kageyama: it annoys Kei because he _has_  to be around Hinata. They’re on the same team.

He can admit that Hinata is much, _much_  easier to get along with though. Hinata may be an idiot, but at least he’s a personable idiot. Hinata befriended him quickly even though he doesn’t have the warmest personality.

Being the prickly night sky to his affable daylight at least makes sense in that regard.

* * *

Yamaguchi’s phone buzzes, his face lighting up once again at the screen’s brightness when he flips it open.

“Ennoshita-san got my text!” he announces. “The third years are on their way to open up the door!”

“Yay!” Hinata hollers.

“Thank goodness!” Yachi sighs.

“Good, I want to get out of here,” Kageyama mutters.

Kei just breathes another sigh of relief. He’s eager to have this day over with.

Not even five minutes pass when he sees Sawamura-san whipping the door open, an amused Sugawara-san chuckling behind him.

“ _You guys!_ ” their captain bellows. Everyone begins to apologize profusely for the inconvenience.

* * *

“I can’t _believe_  Captain chewed us out after we finally escaped that room,” Hinata grumbles, pulling his bike along. “Sugawara-san just laughed at us over his shoulder!”

“Yeah,” Kageyama agrees with a pout.

“He _did_  yell at you guys the most,” Yamaguchi snickers.

“ _Yeah!_  How come you and Tsukishima didn’t get yelled at as much?”

“Because you two were the ones who started everything,” Kei says unhelpfully. He shrugs when they glare daggers at him. He isn’t scared of their anger in the slightest.

“Oh well, at least we’re out of there now.”

Kei is all too grateful for that.

* * *

Kei mildly tolerates the team at best, gets furiously annoyed by them at worse.

They’re way too loud, incredibly boisterous, and are generally the last kind of people he would ever want to hang out with. His senpai he can at least respect, because despite their overeager enthusiasm they’re all kind and accepting. His fellow first-years are the hardest for him to put up with. The weirdos he calls his teammates are some of the most bothersome people he’s ever met.

Yet, even though he’s had several chances to quit and leave, he still chooses to play by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I’m looking for a beta for this project. If you’re interested, please let me know c:~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/180539053499/amicable-amity-tsukishima-centric-gen-g-17k)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
